Twilight Songfic Some Hearts
by Dragonmage438
Summary: A songfic with the song Some Hearts. The storyline is from the series 'Twilight' by Stephane Meyer.


Some Hearts Songfic

_(Opening music)_

Bella glared out the window of the plane. She wasn't glad to be leaving her mother, but it was for he best, after all. Charlie was there at the airport, smiling. He was determined to make this work.

_(I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky)_

Bella gasped as her racket swung backwards, clipping Mike in the ear. She blushed as everyone laughed.

_(Always stumbling' around in circles) _

"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?" Edward asked with a grin. Bella nodded wordlessly.

_(But I must have stumbled into something) _

The truck was hurtling towards Bella across the ice… and then Edward was there, stopping the truck with his crushing shoulders, protecting the human who's blood called to him with a voice stronger than he had ever known.

_(Look at me _

_Am I really alone with you)_

Bella and Edward were sitting on the gigantic bed in Edward's room. They were entwined in an electric kiss so passionate one could not tell where the vampire and the human were separated. Edwards iron self control and caution were, for the moment, disregarded.

_(I wake up feeling like my life's worth living _

_Can't recall when I last felt that way) _

Bella awoke from her long sleep, staring at Edward. For a moment, she thought she was in a dream, and then the dawning realization of the last, horrible few hours came back to her. She hugged Edward, unwilling to let him go, not after the last time she had allowed him to leave.

_(Guess it must be all this love you're giving _

_Never knew never knew it could be like this) _

Bella looked out at the sky, and wondered how Edward could possibly like her. He was a vampire, strong, beautiful, and immortal, while she was human, frail, and comparatively hideous.

_(But I guess _

_Some hearts _

_They just get all the right breaks)_

"I don't know why, I just somehow knew that he was the one, and I had to do everything in my power to keep him alive." Rosalie smiled at Emmet.

_(Some hearts have the stars on their side)_

Jasper sat down. He had finished telling them his story. Alice hugged him, and Bella realized that they had been meant for each other from the beginning, and that Jasper would go wherever Alice went. And now she knew that Edward, standing beside her, felt the same way for her. It was a strange feeling.

_(Some hearts, _

_They just have it so easy _

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes _

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes)_

Bella and Edward were sitting in the car. All the walls had fallen, and Edward was freely explaining to her the reason he had tried so desperately to avoid her. Her blood was like wine to a recovering alcoholic for him, and its attraction to him was something he could resist only by a Herculean amount of effort. It hurt her to know that she caused him any amount of pain.

_(Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me _

_You're the last thing my heart expected)_

Aro was confounded by the mystery of this human girl who was immune to his talent. Bella clutched herself closer to Edward, who was visibly angry. "Jane dear!" Aro called. And Edward, much to Bella's surprise-he must still have been feeling guilty, she thought-snarled in anger, pulling himself in front of her.

_(Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody _

_Someone who someone who makes me feel like this) _

Edwards lips found hers, and the electric spark Bella knew she would never be immune to, even if she lived forever, ignited.

_(Well I guess _

_Some hearts _

_They just get all the right breaks) _

Jake sighed. He looked off into the distance of the forest. He found it almost funny that Bella had broken her hand trying to hit him, even though he knew that it had been well deserved. On his part. He was just sad that Bella was angry at him again. He kicked a rock, sending it flying into the ocean. Edward was luckier than he could ever know.

_(Some hearts have the stars on their side) _

Bella shook her head. She knew that in another world, one where vampires didn't exist, Jake would have been her soulmate, her sun, her sky. But she was too drawn by Edward, the same way Sam had left Leah, because he had imprinted on another woman.

_(Some hearts, _

_They just have it so easy) _

"A few weeks." Bella mumbled. Jake was asking her how long she had until she was turned into a vampire.

"A WEEK!" He practically roared. "I'd rather you be dead than turned into a filthy bloodsucker!" He howled. Tears of fury ran down Bella's face. She wondered what having a relationship that wasn't complicated felt like. Jake would never accept Edward, a vampire, as her boyfriend, and Edward could never accept Jake, a werewolf, as her friend. Bella sighed. Would it ever end?

_(Some hearts just get lucky sometimes _

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes) _

Bella smiled to herself. She could hear Edwards voice in her head as she stood at the edge of the cliff. Laughing, she threw herself off the edge, just as she had seen the boys do several weeks before.

_(Even hearts like mine _

_Get lucky, lucky sometimes) _

Edward couldn't believe the effect that Bella's blood had on him. His voice was low as he explained it to Alice, who in turn smiled. She had been worried that Edward, who she loved as a little brother, would never find love like she and Rosalie. Even when they had visited Tanya, and every female there would have killed for him to choose them, he had shown no preference. At last now, he was attracted to this human girl.

_(Some hearts _

_They just have it so easy) _

Edward was a blur, his eyes crazed. He had one shot to kill Victoria, to end the whole stupid war. Bella, up against the wall, felt some sort of satisfaction. The werewolves and the vampires, forced to work together to save her, had formed a truce. She supposed that as natural enemies, the Cullens and the werewolves would never be friends, but at least they could stand to be around one another.

_(Some just get lucky some times _

_They just get all the right breaks _

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes)_

"I cannot believe that you can resist the siren call of her blood, not once, but time and time again. If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I would have never believed that the pull of her blood could possibly be so strong." Aro said quietly. Edward shrugged. His only other response was to pull Bella closer.

_(Some hearts, _

_They just have it so easy) _

Jake sighed. He knew now, at last, that Bella would never be his. He looked at her leaving, and just hoped that she wasn't hurt. He would not allow his tribe to fight the vampires when they bit her. She would fight with them, and she would be hurt. He fervently wished she had chosen him over Edward.

_(Some hearts just get lucky sometimes _

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_)

Bella lay in the hospital bed, talking with Edward. He kissed her softly, and the monitor behind her went crazy. Bella laughed as Edward released her. The frantic beeping went on. And Bella knew then, that she would love Edward. She didn't know that the dark months ahead of her would bring her to the edge of death before she could ever be with the vampire. Somehow, even if she had known, she probably wouldn't have cared.


End file.
